


The Great Food Battle of 2K15

by QueenOfTheQuill



Series: Your Candle in the Dark, Your Family and Your Spark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Shenanigans ensues, This escalated quickly, Tony started it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy would like to state, for the record, that the Great Food Battle of 2K15 was not her fault… technically. She couldn’t help it if Stark had terrible reflexes when it came to flying makizushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Food Battle of 2K15

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys. I just... it just kind of happened. XD Let me know what you think!

Darcy would like to state, for the record, that the Great Food Battle of 2K15 was not her fault… technically. She couldn’t help it if Stark had terrible reflexes when it came to flying makizushi.

 

So when he tried to retaliate, and she, like the super ninja Natasha was training her to be, actually _ducked_ , the glob of wasabi he’d thrown landed on Thor’s face instead.

 

Well. Everything just got real then.

 

Thor picked up the _entire salmon_ he’d been eating and chucked the whole thing at Tony, but hit Bucky instead (seriously, how did these guys ever win any fights with the aim they were displaying?), who just picked up a handful of rice and shoved it down Steve’s shirt, seemingly because he felt like it. Natasha started pelting Clint with pieces of seaweed, Steve picked up a platter for a shield and threw California rolls at Bucky, Bruce and Pepper were behind the kitchen counter, lobbing inarizushi at everyone, and Jane was, for some reason, _on Thor’s shoulders_ , raining hellfire and white rice upon the masses.

 

Darcy tucked and rolled, trailing her hair through a patch of soy sauce, but landing behind the half wall Natasha was sheltering behind. Which also happened to be right next to the pantry. Totally coincidentally. She raised one eyebrow at Natasha, who just grinned and rolled into the pantry. Darcy noticed jealously that she avoided the sauce on the floor, but got over it as a steady stream of ammo started flying from the open door.

 

A tub of frosting came first, so Darcy grabbed a spoon that was lying on the floor nearby and loaded up. Her first projectile hit Bucky on the cheek and she cheered as his head whipped around. The second and third scoops landed on his chest and the fourth in Clint’s hair. The fifth, made up of everything left in the container, landed right where Tony’s arc reactor used to be.

 

A half full bag of flour was simply left open and chucked, making most of the Tower’s occupants look like ghosts. Darcy grinned like a maniac when Natasha tossed her a bottle of syrup. She half stood, squirting it all over anyone who came close, while Natasha let loose a volley of Cap’n Crunch cereal, which stuck to the syrup-y patches. When they ran out of syrup, they did the same thing with peanut butter.

 

The fight only ended when Clint chucked a handful of fish eggs at Bruce and Pepper and the Hulk almost made an appearance. Darcy called a halt after that, and then she, Pepper, Natasha, and Jane took showers while the boys cleaned up. Tony tried to protest, but the combined glares of Natasha, Pepper, and Darcy were enough to get him to relent.

 

Besides, he totally started it.

 


End file.
